Sister Location
by YoZZy
Summary: Mike Afton was lazy, useless and laid around all day doing nothing, until one day he was forced to become a part of the family business: "Fazbear Entertainment" where he meets new friends and battles against rouge AI. (Mike x Harem) (Yes, this is an "FNIA" or fem-swap kinda thing) (Rated M for lemons and violence)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my dudes, back again with a new fanfic this time it's...FNaF! You probably already knew this because you read the title but this is mostly the same as the main series but there are a few changes, first off NO KIDS DIED the animatronics still stuffed night guards though, but the main change is that there are a few new sister branches of fazbear entertainment and the main one is a place where all the animatronics are female and aimed towards little girls.

* * *

P.S please leave a review, I like reading em' :

The day started off slowly inside a young man named Mike's dimly lit room, "Ring Ring" Shouted the alarm clock until it's met with Mike's fist.

"Ughh" Yawns Mike "Another day another 12 hours till I get to sleep again." He jumped out of bed and quickly threw on a sleeveless grey shirt with ravioli stains on it, slapped on some jeans and stumbled into the hallway and out into the kitchen where his father and sister were eating breakfast.

His odd father greeted "Morning, son." not bothering to look up from his book while Mike sits down in his chair and began inhaling bacon and guzzling orange juice.

"Umm, dad didn't we say that we were going to have a family discussion?.." squeaked his frail sister Elizabeth who was wearing a grey hoodie that said: "I 3 robots" and faded jeans.

Mike groaned because he knew what was about to happen and he has been dreading it for a long while.

"Michael, I am your father and I love you so I can't let you waste your life moping around the house doing nothing but eat, sleep and get an occasional robotics lesson from me." scolded William.

"I do more than that!"

"Yes, yes but we need you to do something productive like getting a job or a girlfriend maybe even a hobby," said William as he began getting frustrated with his son.

"A job? Where?"

"Anywhere!" pleaded his father who was now tapping his thumbs on the desk.

"But-"

"How about helping out at the restaurant? Interrupted his sister. William sat in his chair and thought about it for a minute until he stood up and said: Welcome to the family business, I've never been prouder."

After a few hours of arguing the Afton family decided that Mike would work nights during the weekdays at the nearest Fazbear location and in exchange during weekends, Mike could flop around all he likes.

Mike rode into the "Sister" location as his dad called it on a bright blue bike, hopped off and took a look at the building. It was a fairly large black and white building with the usual Fazbear logo on top of it. He walked up to the front doors and pushed open the shiny metal doors revealing something he would never have expected, almost everything was a bubbly color like pink, purple or light blue there was animatronics in dresses singing pop diva music and there wasn't a male in sight anywhere besides a confused Mike.

Mike wandered around taking in all that could, he barely went to his father's restaurants but this one was different by a noticeable margin. The changed that were most apparent were the female tendencies but the experienced Mike noticed that this location was much better taken care of as well.

After a little longer of wondering, Mike was stopped by his father who brought him into an office near the entrance.

"Glad to see you here my boy!" said William excited to have his son working with him.

"I kind of had to but same here."

"Well, this still is a job there are a few things you need to know before I set you loose, number one is that you need to be in uniform so take this." He handed Mike a blue suit with a bronze badge in the shape of the marionette's mask labeled "Security"

"Also you need to know what to do, in an hour this place will close down and you need to keep an eye on the place while also doing maintenance, handiwork and most importantly of all...having fun! But in the meantime feel free to look around." before leaving Mike's father tells him to visit something called a "Security puppet".

Yawning as he walks a now uniformed Mike goes place to place from The ball pit where a Version of mangle that isn't thrashed is playing, to pirate cove where a female foxy is telling stories to kids, to the arcade where a tiny Balloon girl is hogging the pinball machine, and finally to the main stage where "Freddi", Bonnie and Chica are signing a lovely song about why girls have more fun than boys on a surprisingly well made stage of polished wood, metal beams and LOTS of glitter.

He got bored of watching the robots do the same 10 motions over and over, very quickly and headed off to find the "Security Puppet" he was told about and quickly found it while it was surveying the area from the ceiling where its box was suspended from the high roof.

"How the hell am I supposed to get up there," complained Mike. His complaining caught the attention of the Puppet so she lowered her box down via a pulley system.

"Howdy stranger, you must the be the bosses son," Said the Puppet.

Mike confirmed her statement by nodding "And you must be the Security Puppet then?"

"Well, well looks like I'm famous" She joked while giving a slight giggle.

"What do you do around here?"

"Let me show you!" Said Puppet as she picked up Mike and put him in her box next to her. Puppet raised the box back into the air where she showed Mike how during the day she would stop kids from wandering off or getting hurt which Mike thought was a cute and motherly thing to do. She let him off after about 10 minutes of them talking, swinging in her box and guarding the entrance together until the place was empty and the clock struck 12.

After getting down from the box and thanking Puppet for showing him around Mike headed back to his father's office. As he headed inside Mike noticed his dad was gone but found a neatly written note that said. "Dear Michael. Sorry I couldn't stay longer but there was an emergency at one of the other locations but don't worry feel free to use any equipment you find lying around in this office including but not limited to, the security cameras, a taser, a police baton and a lunchbox I packed for you : 3"

Mike blushed and gave a small laugh as he sat down in the black office chair. Looking around he noted that there were two entrances one led to pirates cove from the hallway and the one he came in from which was near the entrance and main stage.

Powering on the computer which controlled the security cameras Mike was met with a stylized version of the security puppet and the words "FazTech" which was just one of the numerous branches of his father's company, as the camera interface popped up Mike immediately knew these cameras were better than most his father used because of the full-color 1080p display and the fact that the cameras could move. After looking a little harder Mike almost fainted because no matter where he looked he couldn't find a single animatronic, he had heard the rumors about what happens Y'all guards but he never believed them until now. Rushing to the doors he locked both and propped chairs in front of them.

"Nope, nope, nope and extra nope." Panicked Mike as he scanned the cameras.

A booming noise filled the office, something was trying to get in from the left side but thankfully the metal door didn't budge and the thing went away after a while.

"Okay no thank you, no thank you!" cried mike as he slumped down on the fancy desk and began crying.

"Howdy again stranger, seems like you're not having much fun." whispered a voice in his ear.

Mike turned around to find Puppet but something was very different about her for starters she had basketball-sized breasts a skinny humanoid body and almost everything about her was womanly causing her black suit to stretch and cling to her tightly.

"Umm? Is that you, Puppet?" asked Mike who was more confused than scared now.

Puppet giggled and said "I must look different with these on me, don't I?" while bouncing her massive meat orbs.

Mike falls to the ground and faints.

A few hours later Mike wakes up in the Puppet's box in her arms.

"Wakey, wakey mister guard." teased Puppet.

Mike quickly jumped up and ran to the other side of the box and after a few minutes of unknowingly ogling her Puppet spoke up.

"Are you just going to stare all night?"

Mike realized what he was doing and quickly looked away "I'm sorry, but How? Why? This is a restaurant for little girls!"

"Indeed it is but some of the animatronics used for this place were originally from a terrible place called the "Faz Club" which was a strip club where the dancers were abused and ignored until they rusted enough to get the place closed down, I'm luckily a security bot so I was bothered much less than the others." said Puppet with a disgusted look on her face.

Mike felt terrible for judging her appearance a few moments ago but then realized something

"Wait, do the other girls look like you do?".

Puppet shook her head and said, "No, only a few of them are like me...but I'm clearly the best~" while squeezing her plump left breast.

Mike groaned realizing he has to deal with this for the rest of his teenage years, he was going to have a long awkward talk with his father about this.

"If you're wondering why I brought you up here, it's for your safety," said Puppet grimly.

"From who?"

"The night ones." screeched Puppet as she twitched, spasmed and was just generally off-putting.

"The night ones? Sounds like something from an overly edgy horror game."

That comment clearly didn't please Puppet as she leaned into Mike "Jokes like that get you ripped around here."

"Ripped?"

"It's a terrible process where they peel your skin off slowly until your "Endoskeleton" shows…"

Mike cringed and rubbed his skin as if he wondered about his skin being ripped off.

"What the hell are these "Night ones"? They don't sound too popular around here. Said, Mike

"A few of the animatronics have Night modes where they go into their basic coding like procedures and automated responses."

"So how many of the gals are going to be on my skin?"

Puppet gave an awkward chuckled and said "About that...I'm kinda the only one who doesn't have a night mode because not only am I a newer model but I'm a 24/7 security system."

A long groan slipped from Mike's lips while he leaned over the edge of the box looking down at the ground feeling terrible.

Puppet pressed her chest to his back and wrapped him in a hug she didn't know if it was her programming or that he was the owner's son but she didn't want Mike to feel bad.

"Look on the bright side, you get to hang out with a bombshell like me~," said puppet trying to comfort Mike.

Mike felt a little better but didn't feel too chipper because today was the start of a new 3 years for him, 3 years of having to hide in a box. A disturbing familiar smile crept onto Mike's face. He wasn't going to do that.

* * *

Author note: Hope Y'all liked reading that, I know FNaF can have some cringy fans but I hope this isn't over the top, I just wondered what it would be like if the Aftons ran a solid non-child killing business.

Yes this a "they have a busty mode" type of fic feel free to tell me "you ripped off _" because I probably did take inspiration from their fic.

I'm also looking for an artist to draw covers, if you're interested please send me a message.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, back again but ill leave my comments until after this chapter but I'm just letting you know that there is a lemon a little later on.

* * *

Mike practically broke the door as he stormed into his home, he was mad, confused and had a lot to talk about with his father.

"Dad? are you here?" Called Mike into the next room with a clearly annoyed tone.

His father walked up to him with an overjoyed expression on his face from down the hallway.

"So? How was your first day?" he asked while spinning a pen in one hand.

"Absolutely horrible! I hid in a box all night! My skin was going to be peeled off!" screamed Mike.

"Oh, yes I forgot about the night modes…."

William pondered for a moment while biting the end of his pen.

"I'm sure you can figure it out on your own, your a smart boy." William either knew something Mike didn't or had extreme faith in his son because he brushed off the fact that he almost died tonight and walked back into his office.

Mike stayed silent as his father walked away because anything he would have said then would've been nothing but curses and after a few seconds of standing there in shock walked to his still dimly lit room.

After festering in rage for a while an angered Mike realized something; He knew how to code robots. It's simple all he has to do is update the programming of the robots somehow. Mike sprinted down the stairs into his father's workshop finding him writing on his laptop.

"Dad! I need access to the family database and permission to hack your expensive robots!" demanded Mike

Hoping he would go away Will just gave him the flash drive.

Mike scaled the stairs and headed back up to his room where he crammed himself into his chair, booted up his laptop, plugged his flash drive and began searching for an updated night mode system, after a while he finally found an updated night mode system where he hoped the animatronics wouldn't try to peel his skin off, he tinkered longer eventually finding a way to replace the programs the only problem was that he had to manually insert it, that would be a problem because that means he would have to insert a flash drive, sd card, etc one at a time inside each robot.

Mike started to copy and paste the program into an SD card and 3 USB drives but the time it took his computer to transfer the files was 12 hours at a time so only 1 USB was finished by the time morning came. Mike grabbed the USB walked outside into his driveway, hopped onto his bike and set off down the road to his job once again.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to risk my life" Complained Mike as he jumped off his shiny blue bike and kicked open the stand to rest it. Pushing through the sleek metal entrance doors Mike was greeted by a room filled with screaming little girls covered in glitter and ice cream following around robots that tried to take off his birthday suit last night.

"I have one hour till my shift starts and shit hits the fan, I gotta make this count"

Time was ticking Mike had to find something to test his "Cure for bullshit robots" which was he had named the USB drive so he sprinted up and room the rooms looking for an animatronic all by itself, Foxy and Mange were entertaining kids as per usual and the show stage wasn't missing any members so that left the balloon girl who would be in the arcade.

Mike rushed into the arcade finding the Balloon Girl once again playing pinball.

"Hey, its balloon girl right?" Asked Mike as he leaned on the Pinball machine.

"Yep nice to meetcha', you're the boss's kid Mike right?" Mike nodded to her response.

"I'm just checking in because I need to replace some outdated hardware"

Balloon Girl cocked her head in confusion "But the ones who do that normally are the mechanics".

"Who do you think is better? Me, the son of William Afton who made you, or some mechanics who aren't even half as good as my father."

"Good point kid," She kneels down and takes off her cap revealing a full head of hair which Mike admitted was very nice and looked almost real but once he began digging his fingers around her hair looking for the USB port he could realize that it's just a close copy. After weaving through her hair for a while Mike found the USB drive on her neck and slid the drive in slowly.

Once the USB was inserted Balloon girl immediately began shaking and reciting lines of code aloud while her eyes turned a bright white, lucky this only lasted about 20 seconds and balloon girl was back to her normal self once Mike ripped the now-empty USB out.

"Jesus Mike that was some advanced code you just used!"

"Don't worry it was just some updated night mode system, well see ya tonight I guess?" said Mike as he brushed her comment and walked away.

"Tonight?, what's "tonight," Asked Balloon Girl but Mike was already out the door and headed to see Puppet.

As mike found himself underneath puppet's box he called out to her.

"Hey, Puppet! I wanna talk!" which luckily caught her attention. She lowered her box by its strings with an excited childish look on her face.

"Mike, you did it! You fixed Balloon girl! I saw you two from my box."

Mike chuckled a little, "It's not a big deal I'm just looking out for my skin."

Puppet threw herself at him and hugged him tightly causing her cap to smack him softly.

"Hehe, glad your not in your night mode this time," said Mike, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like it much better,~" she pulled back from the hug giggling "Maybe I'll show you later.."

Mike didn't know how to feel about a robot threatening to hug him so he changed the subject

"Mind if I hang here till my shift starts?"

Puppet paused for a moment "Sorry but today is pretty busy I can't talk much."

"Yeah, sorry I'll leave you to your work," Said Mike while hopping out

"See ya' soon," Said Puppet with a smile and a wink.

Mike blushed as he walked away trying to find somewhere to kill the last of his time before his shift started. After a while, Mike just grabbed some pizza from the cafeteria and headed down to the arcade, as he walked in he noticed balloon girl was gone.

He sat down at a racer game called "Hydro Thunder" and fished a few quarters out of his pocket then put each in the machine one by one.

After playing the game for a while the announcements came on telling everyone the restaurant was closed so Mike got up and headed to the office, as he entered the room he noticed the was a lack of his father and a note this time but there was a brand new landline phone in the middle of the desk.

After putting on his uniform Mike heard a "Ring, ring" the phone buzzed and it seemed to have been doing this for a while now as the phone had 12 missed calls.

"Hello?" said Mike as he picked up the phone

"Hello hello? I think you can hear this but I can't hear you so I might as well get to the point, I'm sure you're terrified but there's no need to be because you have the taser I made for you which has three times more volts than an average taser and should stun the girls for at least 20 seconds before they reactivate."

"It would have been good to know that fucking yesterday," said Mike angrily

"Also, I've noticed that you recently changed some important code in one of my animatronics, I'm not mad just know that you're messing with things that you don't understand yet...Well goodnight see you at home, love ya kiddo there's also a lunchbox under the desk for you it's not healthy to eat only pizza.

It was only as soon that the phone hung up when Mike heard rumbling in the left hallway,

Mike cursed as he sprinted over to the other side of the room and quickly shut the doors.

"Puppet? Is that you?" asked Mike while leaning against the door only to be met with soft crying and something banging on the door.

"Hello?" asked mike again.

The noise stopped and so did the banging so Mike opened the door to look out.

Something jumped at Mike from the darkness causing him to fall over.

"Oh, shit!" cursed Mike while pulling out his taser and aimed it at the "attacker" only to find Balloon girl in her night from crying into his chest.

"Hello?" asked a confused mike as he put down the taser

"M-mike, what's going on, everyone is acting scary and everything looks weird and there's no kids, a-and and I'm just scared please do something, please!" Pleated Balloon girl.

Mike helped her off of him and set her in a chair across from his desk.

"Okay, I have something heavy to explain to you." Said Mike leaning in towards her

"S-sure" replied Balloon girl

"Okay, this might sound crazy to you but after the kids leave each day you and all the other robots deactivate and go into this "Night mode" where you can't control what you do, but I fixed you today when I replaced the Night mode system in you with another, because in your old night mode you weren't conscious and would try to kill me."

"Your joking, right? Asked Balloon Girl

Mike shook his head "Sorry but it's true, I can prove it".

"Prove what Mikey," Said Puppet who somehow got in the room without him noticing again.

"Oh, hey puppet I'm just explaining the situation to Balloon Girl."

"Holy hell! Why do you look like that!" Cried Balloon Girl seeing Puppet's overly sexual body

"Hmp, look at yourself" Defended Puppet

Balloon girl looked down at herself in unison with Mike seeing her wide hips bearing a curvy rear and cute breasts that were nowhere near Puppet's or even a mature woman but were still there.

"Wowza! I look great!" She cried happily while running her hands up her hips, "I'm usually a beach ball!"

"I gotta admit I think you look adorable," said Mike who was blushing a soft red.

"I'm sure you do~" She gloated

The moment ended quickly as something started sprinting towards the door from the outside

"Shit!" cursed Mike as he closed the door just in time for the animatronic to slam into the door making a loud "thud" noise.

"What was that?!" cried Balloon Girl who clung to Mike shaking in fear

"You scare easy, huh? Well as I said before the other animatronics really want my skin off."

"Why?!"

"They think I'm an animatronic they forgot to turn off and I need my suit taken off"

"So they would try to take my suit as well?" she asked

"I'm not sure, Puppet do they attack each other?"

Puppet shrugged "I'm not sure either I always hide in my box or in here with you"

"Well, today I'm going out and taking one on."

"MIKE ARE YOU NUTS" screamed the girls.

"Yeah, it runs in the family" he joked while opening the door to Pirate Cove.

"Wait, I want to come…" said Puppet while walking with Mike out the door.

"D-don't leave me alone guys!" said Balloon Girl.

"Come with us then," said Mike as headed out the door.

Being followed by both of the girls he headed out the door into Pirate Cove where he immediately he saw Mangle and Foxy who each had fairly normal female bodies but with clear animalistic features glaring at each other from their sides of the room but for some reason did not attack each other. Mike crept over towards the ball pit hoping mangle wouldn't notice but hope didn't do much as Mangle ran at the group on all fours.

"Shit, I regret this already!" shouted Mike as he and the girls tried to spring away, but mangle caught up with them and smashed into Mike knocking him to the ground and swung at Puppet leaving a nasty cut in her left arm leaving her endoskeleton exposed and the fabric covering it ripped off.

"Ugh! Dang!" Mike grunted in pain but he was fine just bruised while Puppet whined and moaned in pain on the floor.

"Procedure: Suit removal, start." Said Mangle in a robotic dull voice while jumping on top of Mike, pinning him down to the ground.

"Shit!, get off!" screamed Mike while he grabbed the taser out of its holster.

Mangle sunk her claw into Mike's shoulder causing him to cry out in pain as she dragged her claw down his arm leaving 3 giant gashes in Mike's arm.

"Mike!" cried Balloon Girl who was kneeling by Puppet.

Mike used his good arm to shoot Mangle in the face with his taser, she twitched and jumped around in pain for a moment then fell down. Mike pushed her off of himself and got up.

"Quick back to the offi-" Mike stopped mid-sentence seeing Foxy inside the office looking for them.

"Let's hide in the arcade!" said Balloon Girl.

"Good idea, let's go," commanded Mike who was already rushing towards it.

The three managed to get halfway to the arcade before Mangle reactivated and began chasing them.

"You girls go ahead I'll stun her again!" said Mike

"B-but Mike.."

"Do as I say!" he demanded again.

The girls were hesitant but did as he said and ran ahead then hid behind one of the claw machines while Mike and Mangle faced off.

Mangle was about 10 feet away when Mike aimed at her but he was too slow and crashed into him launching him into the arcade.

"Ugh.." Mike was done for everything hurt and he was going weak from blood loss. Mike was bracing himself for Mangle to pounce on him but it never came.

"Hmm?" Mike looked up to find Mangle glaring at him from the entrance to the arcade that's when it clicked to him, the animatronics can't go outside of their assigned zones for some reason.

"Whew, girls it's fine I don't think she can enter here," said Mike

Puppet and Balloon girl peeked out of their hiding spot to see if it was true then came out and gathered around Mike.

"Why isn't she attacking us?" Asked Balloon Girl who was cowering behind Mike again.

"I think that while they're in night mode they can leave their designated area, so when an animatronic is in their area they know it's not supposed to be."

Puppet and Balloon girl nodded in agreeance.

"So that means my arcade is safe?!" Said Balloon Girl who was clearly excited at the thought of being safe in her usual environment.

"I guess it's safe" responded Mike

"T-then will you two stay here for your shift and play games with me, I'm still a little scared?"

"I'm kinda tired I think I'm going to recharge for a while" Said Puppet as she floated off to her box

"I'll stay with you, what do you want to play first?" Asked Mike.

Balloon Girl's eyes lit up and began to sparkle like a child their first time in a toy store.

"Here! Let's play my favorite one!" She said while pressing her finger on the coin slot of her Pinball machine and in response, the machine lit up with "99" balls on the tab.

"Neat trick," said Mike.

"Here watch the master." Balloon girl began shooting the ball around with incredible speed and accuracy, loud "thump"s could be heard each time the ball shifted from object to object.

"Jesus, Balloons you're good at this"

"Balloons?"

"It's a cute nickname I thought of." Teased Mike

"Hmph, fine but don't call me that when we're not alone," said Balloon girl as she pouted.

"It's a deal." Mike smiled and in that moment forgot all about the outside even his bleeding arm and just focused on having fun like he was a kid again.

After a while of Balloon Girl royally beating Mike at pinball Mike turned the tables on her by making her play his favorite game.

"Psh this game is easy." Gloated Balloon Girl as she and Mike were in the seats of two Hydro thunder" machines side by side.

"You may have your pinball skills but this game is mine" bragged Mike as balloon girl used her finger on the coin slots.

Mike repeatedly beat Balloon girl who couldn't leave the 12th place until she got tired of it.

 **LEMON AHEAD YOU ARE WARNED:**

"Ugh...Mike, please teach me how to play this damn game."

"Sure now the basics…" Mike explained the game a few times over till she said that she felt comfortable going again but she still couldn't even leave the 12th place.

"Mike that's it teach me" Demanded the sassy robot.

"Well yo-" Mike was cut off as Balloon girl climbed over to his machine and sat in his lap causing him to choke on his words and blush a bright red.

"Don't tell me, show me," she demanded again.

"O-ok, put your hand on the steering wheel and pull this lever over here."

Balloon girl did everything he told her to down to the letter making Mike moan softly each time she moved even slightly.

"Mike are you ok? You seem a little distracted." said Balloon girl as she finished up a race in 9th place.

"I-I'm fine.." lied Mike who was freaking out internally.

Balloon girl bit her lip seductively and said: "Its ok Mike I know you like this" then swung her hips back and forth causing her plump rear to stroke Mike's hard member as he moaned.

"W-wait, stop" pleaded Mike but it was too late there was no stopping her now as she pulled down Mike's pants and sat back down.

"I'm the queen of this arcade and today I announce you my throne~," said Balloon girl as she bounced up and down slowly in Mike's lap causing her butt to shake wildly.

"B-balloony, please.." Mike was helpless to resist her, he had a weakness to any and all cute girls and Balloon girl weren't just cute, she was stunning.

"Why do you want me to stop? I wonder what will happen if I keep going~" she teased while rotating her wide hips on him.

"I'll, I'll.." Mike could barely speak the pain in his arm was gone and all he could think about was the cute girl riding him like a bull-ride, why was she so damn good at this?!

"You'll what?" Balloon Girl was now grinding up and down his shaft with his member engulfed between her cheeks.

"I'll come!" shouted Mike in pleasure as he creamed his underwear getting some of it on Balloon Girl's tight pants that grabbed her new curves perfectly.

"Hehe, good boy" Balloon Girl stood up on the seat and shoved her ass in Mike's face, "Now clean up your mess~"

Mike had given up resisting and just did as she said, licking her soft plump ass clean.

"Good job" Balloon girl sat back down in his lap "But don't think you've gotten out of teaching me just yet."

Mike sighed and focused on teaching her again and after a while Balloon Girl was able to get 5th place almost every round but the night was almost over and it was soon time for Mike to go back home.

Balloon girl grabbed Mike's hand "Hey, Mike…thank you for being with me today, I don't have any friends so it was really fun hanging out with you like this...maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"Anytime." Mike leaned towards her and hugged her gently.

Balloon girl got close and whispered, "Keep being this nice and I'll have to use as a throne more often". Right into Mike's ear.

 **LEMON OVER:**

Mike pulled from the hug and started walking away.

"Man, I think I'm dating a robot," Mike thought aloud as he entered his office again.

He had an hour left on his shift and the pain in his arm was coming back to him, he needed a medkit and he needed one now.

Mike fished through the desk and found one then applied the contents as best he could until Puppet somehow got in the room again.

"Mike, That's not how you use it." scolded Puppet as she sat next to him

"Sorry, how do I use it then?"

Puppet unwrapped the gauze Mike loosely wrapped around himself and gently rubbed in a few different things which caused Mike to curse in pain.

"Ow!" complained, Mike

"Bear with it, for now, cutie, we don't want your arm getting infected and falling off," said Puppet as she tightly wrapped the gauze back around his arm then firmly grasped his arm and leaned down to kiss it.

"I'm not five, no need to kiss it…"

"You'll thank me in a few days," she said with a smug knowing grin on her face.

"Fine, my shift is over I'm going to head home, Mike got up and left the office, "see ya".

AUTHORS NOTE:

* * *

Whew this was a long chapter for me and I couldn't proofread it all of it but thankfully I loved every moment of writing this and can't wait to read your reviews. Also please be honest should I sprinkle in lemons or wait to add more or be a little more lemon-heavy?  
Also, who do you like better, Balloon Girl or Puppet? Whoever gets more reviews will get a lemon first.


	3. Chapter 3

Incendius Chimera my boi...thank you so much, that was the best review I've gotten :3

This chapter will be a little like the last but bear with me.

* * *

Mike woke up half on his bed and half on the floor wearing nothing but a grey pair of sweatpants leaving his thin but slightly toned chest exposed, giving a loud yawn Mike got up out of bed and threw on a tee shirt he found on the floor then walked over to his computer and grabbed his "Cure for bullshit robots" Flash drive.

"Today i'm going straight after Mangle so I can get to the arcade without risking my life again, and besides I just generally don't like having the possibility of claws that sharp slicing me open."

Mike rubbed his arm while thinking about Mangle trying to peel him last night but only to find that his would barely hurt a fraction of what it did last night.

"What the hell?" Mike unwrapped his bandages revealing his arm which now was almost healed fully with only a faint scab and pink skin.

He knew it was odd but Mike just brushed it off and headed down the polished wooden stairs to meet with his father who was once again locked in his office.

"Knock, knock dad, open up we need to talk." the door showed no signs of opening.

"Now!" Mike was getting mad

"DAD WHY DO THE ROBOTS HAVE TITS!" As soon as Mike said this the door swung open and he was pulled in, with the door now locked and the lights dimmed William stared at him with a purple light radiating from his eyes which pierced Mike's soul as he sat there in the darkness.

William started a while longer than said "Let me guess how much you know..if I say something you don't know about I'll explain but if you already know something just nod."

Mike nodded which caused his father to strike his palm into his forehead.

"First off, night modes." Mike nodded

"Faz Club" Mike nodded

"Peeling" Mike nodded

"The transformations they take at night" Mike nodded and blushed a little.

"I knew it, it looks like I'm a little too late to intervene but I can at least explain why some of these things happen in a little bit more detail than you know at the moment…"

"Thank you." Mike bowed slightly

"Hmm, where to start…well I guess I should tell you how and why I made the faz club"

 **FLASHBACK TIME BOYS N' GALS:**

A younger, much happier looking William was sitting across from a strange man in an orange shirt with red stylized glasses inside a fancy office filled with computers, screens and everything a robotics expert like William needed.

"Hey will! I have the greatest idea for what we should make next." Said the man

"Hmm? Lay it on me, H." William seemed to know this guy pretty well because he sat up and leaned towards him to give his full attention.

"We made a killing in the fast food business and we still are but I'm thinking we change things up and make a strip-club" This man was also a clear pervert.

"H, c'mon we're not making a strip club, we're a family company!"

"Will your no fun, just think about it...busty robot girls willing to do your every request, we could model them to look just how we want!"

"H…." William protested.

"C'mon don't think I haven't seen that female fredbear suit you made last month." "H" teased

"Hey! You looked in my secret room!"

"Dude, it's not secret you put a cabinet in front of a door anyone could figure that out."

"Anyways that suit was just a test of how realistic I could get the animatronics to feel." Will was clearly making an excuse as he said that.

"Look, man, let's just try it and if it doesn't work out we can always stop."

"Fine Henry but put it on the record book that I wasn't behind this…"

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"Wait so you're saying that your friend pressured you into making it?" Asked Mike

William Nodded "But of course I never had any intent to lewd the animatronics."

"So what happened from there?

 **INSIDE THE FAZ CLUB A FEW DAYS AFTER OPENING**

"So Will what do you think?" Henry had his arm out pointing to the animatronics pole-dancing on bright pink stages.

William gagged "What do I think?! I think we've made sex robots out of our lives work!"

"C'mon give it a while I'm sure it'll grow on you," Said Henry slyly

"When-" William was about to yell at him but was interrupted by one of the customers getting on stage and groping Bonnie

"Hey! Get down from there!" Screamed the guard but the man ignored him

"Pull him down from there" ordered William as Bonnie began crying as her breasts were abused.

The guard got up on stage and handcuffed the man who was cursing and screaming then drug him offstage and threw him outside.

"Will things like that grow on me too?" Said Will while crossing his arms.

"I see what you mean...we'll close on Monday"

"I can't believe I used my new AI for these poor girls….:

"Hmm?" asked Henry

"It's the most powerful AI I've ever made.."

"WHY WOULD YOU PUT AI IN OUR STRIPPERS" screamed Henry

"I thought that maybe we could program the AI's to like their jobs and be more realistic"

"Your an idiot sometimes."

"Agreed" the two began laughing awkwardly

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

"So the girls kept getting molested and you shut down the place after?"

William nodded looking remorseful

"So how did your sexbots end up at the sister location?"

"Please don't call them that..but this is where I started making some better choices"

 **INSIDE THE SISTER LOCATION ON OPENING DAY**

William and Henry were sitting down inside the office Mike now works in.

"See, isn't this much better?" Said, William, as he watched the crowd of little girls eyes go wide and sparkle as the animatronics who were now much more kid-friendly began singing.

"I guess…" Henry seemed distracted

"H, are you ok?"

"Well...Will, this is fun and all but I have something to confess."

"What is it, buddy?" Asked Will

"I kinda made 2 more girls," Henry confessed

"You. what." William was mad

"I think I'm going to retry the FazClub but by myself this time."

"Good, I'll have no part in this." William turned his back on Henry and walked away.

 **PRESENT TIME**

"We only spoke once after that, and we haven't talked since your sister was born."

"Good, so how come after you fixed the girls so they looked kid friendly they still..inflate at night?" asked Mike

"Well, Henry and I made the...squishy bits out of a ultra durable and soft material called "Metal Skin" which I invented the catch to it is that it can be shrunk for about 10 hours at a time so each day we shrink the Metal Skin then once the day is over they naturally go back to normal."

"Why did you make it out of that? And why didn't you just remake them?" asked Mike

"We made them out of that so when we moved them around in storage or in public it wouldn't be so awkward. And if I'm being honest we didn't change them because it would have been crazy expensive"

Mike nodded and then after a long silence asked: "So what would happen if one attacked me?"

"You'd die a horrible death." Said his father flatly

Mike gulped "Well, what if I were to kind of befriend one?"

"Hmm, I guess that could work, just watch out for their sex drive they have expert level sex capabilities."

"Yeah, I've noticed that." Said Mike blushing even harder

"Wait. did. you. sleep. with. one. of. my. Robots." Said William with a serious look on his face.

"Kind of? Balloon girl kinda gave me a lapdance because I beat her at a game."

"Ugh, this is awkward but at least you can go farther because they don't have any orifices."

"Hehe" "Yeah" "Right" "...I'm going to leave." said Mike

"Thank you, so much," said William who clearly didn't like talking about his son's sex life.

Mike left the room quickly and headed to work, "Shit in a few minutes late….wait I was just technically talking to my boss. Does that count as an excuse to be late?"

He reached the Pizzeria once again and headed in those familiar doors and was greeted by the sounds of an empty room.

"Looks like I'm later than usual but still not late to my shift," Said Mike as he ran toward the office, it was 11:58 and the animatronics were growing plumper already. He reached the office and sat down at his desk which had a new picture frame on it showing Mike and his sister Liz Mike from when they were kids, he smiled at the picture for a while till he heard banging on the doors.

"Shit, this early?" he cursed while grabbing his taser from the desk drawer and walked over to the door, looking in through the small hole in the top-center of it he found Mangle ramming into the door at full but thankfully the door was a half foot of solid steel and it wasn't even scratched.

"Try to get through that, bitch!" taunted Mike causing Mangle to hiss at him.

Mike wasn't able to reprogram her during the day so he had to now.

"Shit, I gotta let her in," said Mike as he aimed his taser and opened the door. Mangle jumped in and knocked Mike back but he was ready and jumped up, spun and shot Mangle right between the eyes causing her to shriek out in pain until she froze in place.

"Haha!" Mike gloated for a moment but quickly shoved the USB drive into her causing her to freak out like Balloon Girl did.

"It's more disturbing the second time." said Mike as he helped mangle up off the ground."

"W-why hello, who are you? I'm sorry, but I can't seem to remember how I got here" Said Mangle who was extremely scared and confused.

"Hehe, I'm Mike and trust me you don't want to know how you got here." Said Mike who now realized he had never formally talked with Mangle.

"Umm, o-ok but wh-" Mangle was cut off by Balloon Girl barging into the room and knocking her over.

"MIKE" she screamed.

"Wha-" Mike couldn't speak even one word before she cut him off

"I can get the office anytime I like!" she looked as if she would pop if you poked her.

"Cool, I brought something for us to play" Mike pulled out a WII-U from the desk while 100% forgetting about Mangle who was on the floor.

"What's up with the tiny box?" asked Balloon girl while inspecting it

"You've never seen a console?" asked Mike while handing her the WII-U

"Wait, this is a console?! I've heard kids talk about these things before and always wanted to see one!" she had a look in her eyes like a child in a candy store.

"Yeah, this is a WII-U which is my favorite console" Mike pulled 2 controllers and a pad out of his pockets.

"Woah! So what game is this?" asked Balloon Girl

"Consoles play tons of games but I have Smash Brothers in there right now."

"cool...what are you waiting for?! Plug it in!"* She demanded and sat on the floor.

After Mike plugged in the console and hooked it up to a TV from the side of the room he handed Balloon girl a remote and kept one for himself then got to the character select screen.

"It's kinda like mortal combat but with only Nintendo characters," said Mike trying to explain the game.

"Oh! I've played Mario, Zelda and Donkey Kong before and those were some of my favorite arcade games before they were put in the back room."

"Alright so you at least know the company, so now you gotta pick a character," said Mike who picked Sonic.

"Alright, I choose...Link! Because he has a sword so he probably has high attack"

As the game started Balloon girl immediately knew how to play and quite well but not well enough to beat Mike only well enough to get 1 kill for each 3 of his.

"Ahh! Your cheating!" she whined

"It's not cheating its called skill" Bragged Mike

"Ugh, I hate you!" Balloon girl cried

After a few more rounds Balloon girl got close but never could beat Mike.

"Okay, this time I'm going to win!"

"You can try." Mike was pretty confident in his skills.

"I WILL" Balloon Girl straighten her posture and copied Mike's pose 100%. Halfway through the fight, she began freaking out.

"MIKE FUCK OFF AND DIE" Mike got the feeling she was slightly competitive.

"Nah I'm good."

"AAHHHH" Balloon Girl screamed for a few more minutes until Mike intervened

"Okay, that's enough games for now….jeez." Said, Mike, as he turned off the WII-U

"Nooooooooooo!" Screamed Balloon Girl.

"Nope, I gotta leave soon anyway."

After a while Balloon Girl stopped begging so her and Mike split apart and he headed outside to find Puppet.

"Hey, Puppet! You here!" he called into the main room but she seemed to not hear him

"Puppet?" Mike was sure she heard him this time.

"Fine just ignore me.." he thought while storming off to the door.

"I'll just go home a few minutes early.." Mike said as he left the restaurant and headed home, pushing through the Steel doors and walked over the cement then finally hopped on his bike and rode home.

* * *

Whoosh I hope you liked this little drama bomb I dropped! Yep, Mike magically got healed and Yeah, Henry kinda made his own business….I wonder if it's still running?

I cut out a lemon this chapter because I was worried about putting 2 chapters with lemons out in a row. I really, really don't want people to think of this as some smut story (even though it is) I want them to think about this as a cheesy romance kinda deal.

If you want me to put the lemon in the next chapter make sure to leave me a review about it. (A little sneak peek into the lemon...Imagine what balloon girl could possibly do to win a game.)

ALSO, JOIN MY DISCORD /5nuJ7aq PLEASE.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there ladies and gentlemen of ! Its me back again with the very late update to my FNaF series. Im going to try and update regularly from now on so leave your opinions about this chapter and suggestions for things to come in a review!

On another note, does anyone here also follow my Adventure Time fanfic? if so, let me know if I should continue that. 

* * *

Mike woke up the next morning and slowly dragged himself up, yet another day at good old Freddi Fazbear's pizza joint. He walked downstairs and entered the kitchen, he hummed to himself while pouring a glass of orange juice for himself.

"Morning Mike, how's the daily grind going?" his sister had been sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal before he walked in and thought it would be a good time to tease him.

"Oh it's fine, I'm being chased down and mauled by psycho robots, the usual," Mike stated it in a flat, dull tone but his sister giggled, thinking he was just joking. Liz was a few years younger than him and was the star of the family, she wasn't very good at robotics like the rest of them but she was a straight-A student, the leader of the student council at her school and most of all was head cheerleader for their school. Mike also had to admit that she had all the good looks in the family too, her hair was soft, shiny and jet black while Mike and his father had dark, mangled up hair which they never bothered to comb. Mike's father often told him that geniuses shouldn't care about how they look, so the only times Mike groomed his hair was when his mother told him to.

"See ya sis, I gotta prepare for work" Mike slammed down the juice and rinsed out the cup before bolting upstairs to his room, he opened his PC only to find that the latest USB drive had experienced a critical error causing it to stop loading halfway through, Mike was going to have to fix it soon but he didn't have enough time to deal with it right now so he simply groaned and headed outside.

As per usual Mike rode along the same roads to the restaurant, as he parked his bike and leaned it over onto the kickstand he looked up at the place, admiring the concrete walls and noticing the strip of checkered black and white tile that ran along the top of the wall. He then focused on the pink tinted windows that ran the sides of the building, he could see the main 3 girls dancing and singing pop music up on stage through them, barely being able to hear it from outside.

Mike made his way inside and checked everything out, he looked up to find the Puppet still mysteriously gone from her box. He wondered why for a minute then left to find Balloon Girl, but as he reached the arcade he saw her playing with kids, promising to give them balloons if they were able to beat her. He smiled as he saw her playing with them, she was almost like an older sister to them. Even knowing a few of the regulars by name.

He decided to let her play with the kids and not distract her from her job and headed into the office once again, as usual, he was all alone besides for a lunch bag his father packed for him and the tazer, he had fired it off several times before so he ejected the magazine and pushed a new one inside, they were incredibly powerful and could probably kill a human if used on one but the real beauty to the taser was the several shots it could deliver. The previous magazine could shoot 4 before needing to be replaced but the one he just put in had 3 in it. The superior technology and power of the taser was to be expected from anything invented by his father's company.

Mike finished up with the taster, putting the old mag into a charger near the wall then checked the room around him. It was almost time for the store to close so Mike didn't have any time to dork around, he pulled up the cameras and sat down in the chair. He smiled as he saw the cute security puppet mascot labeled on the camera, he decided to ask the puppet about it next time he saw her. But in the meantime Mike played around with the functionality of the cameras, poking and testing around for blind spots or any way to interact with the environment. After some testing, Mike found a button on the back of the tablet that caused a microphone to pop up on the screen when pressed. He smiled in delight and switched the camera to show the Arcade where he found Balloon Girl waving off the last of the girls who had been playing games with her. Mike waited for them to be out of range and pressed the new button.

"Balloons? Can you hear me?" Mike called out to her while speaking into a small hole in the bottom center of the tablet that he assumed was where the mic was placed.

Balloon girl cocked her head in confusion and looked towards the camera, then waved towards it.

"Nice! You can hear me, I was just testing the security cameras."

She smiled at the camera and went back to her game once again, Mike turned off the tablet and got out of his chair. He poked his head out of the doors and looked around, not seeing anyone he sighed in relief and sat back in his chair. H

Mike checked the time, it was already 12:00 and the girls would be changing if they hadn't already. He didn't have a new USB to use so Mike had the entire night to himself if he wanted, he considered going to check on the Puppet again but decided against it, she was probably just scared after what happened to her arm or was trying to find a way to fix her suit.

Mike began thinking about going to the Arcade when the sound of metal hitting metal 3 times in a row came from the left door, causing him to jump out of his seat in fright.

"H-hello? Mr night guard?.." Mike got up and peeked over the desk to see Mangle, he had completely forgotten her yesterday after Balloon Girl knocked her over. He had seen her freak out and run away but wasn't in the mood to chase her down so he let her go.

"Oh...hey Mangle, how can I help you?.." Mike laughed to himself and got up into his chair, Mangle followed him up by sitting in one of the chairs across from his desk

"W-well, I just wanted to apologize for what happened the other night..Puppet told me about what happened and I felt horrible about it, of course, I had no control over myself then...B-but I still feel horrible about doing that to you!" her face was clearly upset, Mike wasn't really an expert on canine facial features but her frown was enough to let him know. The more he looked at her face however the more he realized that Mangle had a plump pair of lips on her face, they were painted white to match her color scheme and were popping right out of her muzzle, Mike began to blush as he looked at her face.

"D-don't worry about it, it wasn't your choice, it was faulty code caused by my dad or whoever being off their game while writing it…" he chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Please,...you're being too nice! I feel horrible...I'm such a monster.." she looked down and something crazy happened, she began to cry. Mike was taken aback, having no idea these girls could cry. Her tears were oily and black and as they crawled down her face all it looked like was runny mascara, suddenly it made sense to him. The girls often sang emotional songs for the older teenage girls to relate to, so the runny mascara was usually used then.

"Hey...c'mon please don't cry" Mike walked around the desk and rubbed her back, noticing that her back didn't feel at all how he expected, it was almost like petting a cat with her warm, sleek white fur.

"How can you say that? Arnt I terrible!?" Mangle was crying in outrage. Mike smiled warmly at her and began to pet her head, not realizing how strange due to how feline her body was.

"I know how you can make it up to me. Quit crying and go meet the other girl who I fixed, Balloon girl. She's down in the Arcade probably playing video games or something."

Mangle soon stopped crying and looked up at him, her face covered in face runny makeup. The petting worked for some odd reason, it was probably a feature added to make her more cat-like since most kid's first reaction to her would be trying to pet her.

"O-okay. I will...thank you for being so nice about this, it's really kind of you.." she sniffed a few times and got up, she then turned around and hugged him tightly, their faces inches apart. Due to the closeness and how much taller Mangle was than him Mike's gaze was drawn to her plumped up lips, they were incredibly large and soft looking. Bigger than any he'd ever seen before.

"Mike..why do you keep looking at my lower face?.." Mangle looked at him curiously "is there something on my face?"

"O-oh it's nothing, I'll see you later." Mike sighed in relief as she nodded suspiciously and walked away towards the arcade, Mangle must not have realized that the girls change during the night and therefore never seen her lips before.

Mike went back and sat down in his chair, he looked around the room and noticed how empty it was, it was quite big and clearly meant to hold some things for the security guards to do while they waited out their shifts. The cameras turned on whenever anyone opened the doors or windows so the only thing the night guard needed to do was keep track of that.

After thinking about it for a bit Mike decided to take a risk and try to find the back room where Balloon Girl told him they kept the old arcade machines. He left through the door and walked around, Kid's Cove was safe to go into as far as he knew so Mike started looking there.

Mangle was gone so he wandered around by himself in the large room, there was a massive ball pit in the corner of the room, a giant set of winding slides that could only be accessed by climbing through a maze of a playset which slid down into the ball pit. He smiled to himself as he looked at it, the kids must've loved this part of the pizzeria.

After searching around for a bit Mike found a door leading into the back room at the very back of the building. He tried to turn the doorknob but it wouldn't budge, it was locked and he wasn't given a key to get in. Mike cursed to himself and headed back to the office, walking across the shiny checkered floor until he finally reached it.

He, of course, peeked around and made sure none of the animatronics had gotten inside while he was gone, seeing no one Mike walked back to his seat and pulled up the cameras, he opened the Arcade camera and saw Mangle and Balloon Girl chatting with each other, seemingly having a great time talking.

"Hey there Mikey~" A pair of striped black arms wrapped around his neck and gently squeezed him, the arms, however, were the last thing on his mind as two large warm orbs were pressed against the top of his head and his neck.

"H-hey there Puppet, where've you been?" Mike tried to keep calm, but the fact that her breasts were on his head wasn't helping him in any way.

"I was backstage, the mechanics were called in and the fixed my arm right up!" she smiled to herself and brushed over her fixed arm, the length of them easily allowing Mike to see the repairs.

"I'm glad to hear, I was worried you might have been ignoring me." he smiled along with her, his face still a deep red color from the feeling of her large breasts.

"Ignore you? Of course not Mike, you're too cute to ignore" She giggled and released him from the gentle hug. Then floated over to the desk and laid down on her side facing him "So what's the plan Mr. hacker? You going to reprogram another girl tonight?"

Mike shook his head to the side "Nope, my USB had an error and I'm out of them right now. So if one of them invades the office I have to run to the other door and hope another one isn't waiting for me on the other side. I'm still not sure the boundaries for each girl as well, so there may be areas where none of them can go and areas where they all can go."

Puppet seemed to smile and perk up, she propped herself on one arm and looked towards him as her breasts pressed against the desk.

"So, you're free for the rest of the night?~" she made an odd noise he could only assume was mimicking the sound of her licking her lips.

"W-well, yeah. Technically." Mike scooted away from her slowly.

Puppet began slowly and seductively crawling over to him, using her long, agile limbs to crawl down from the desk and across the floor to between his legs, she dragged her bust over his lap then up his chest and pressed her chest against his. "Then you're all mine for the rest of the night~, don't think I didn't hear about what you did with Balloon Girl, I was awfully mad while she was bragging about making you jizz in your pants."

Mike's face was flushed and he moaned gently as her tits pressed against his crotch.

"P-puppet, calm down...this is incredibly lewd.." he gulped and looked at her mask, it was cute yet sexy with a large kiss mark where the lips should be. Puppet, of course, ignored his protests and began moving her chest up and down his body, going from his lower thighs up to the middle of his chest over and over again, making sure to take it nice and slow whenever her chest drug over the large bulge in his jeans.

"Please Mike, we both know you're into this. I've seen the way you stare up at my breasts whenever you think I'm not looking. It's fine of course, It's nice to be appreciated once in a while~"

"Wh-...I" Mike tried to protest, but he knew just as well as her that she was right.

Puppet let out a triumphant giggle, he wasn't able to see due to her mask but Mike knew she would be smirking if she was able to as she began to grind her tits right against his crotch, the softness and pressure driving Mike crazy.

"Oh god, I'm close already! Your tits are incredible."

Mike tried to pull away but Puppet wrapped her arms around his back and continued rubbing her tits on his jeans.

"Go ahead, You already came in your pants for Balloon girl. I think it's my turn to make you jizz in your pants~."

Mike leaned his head back and moaned loudly as he suddenly came in his pants, his member pushing out rope after rope of thick cream into his underwear until finally Puppet pulled away from his crotch and stood back up.

"I think that's enough for today, make sure you jack off to this later okay?~" Puppet strutted out of the office, making sure to sway her hips to show off her round bubble ass. Mike watched her rump the entire time she walked away, it was incredibly nice but Balloon Girl had her easily beat.

Mike took a few minutes to catch his breath and calm down, he felt incredibly humiliated after having let two robot women use him as a plaything until he jizzed his pants.

"God...I don't know how I feel about this just yet" Mike sighed and packed his things up before heading home once again. Maybe things would be different tomorrow, after all, tomorrow is another day.


End file.
